the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avari Elves
The Avari Elves of the Moriquendi Kingdom are an old order of people. Only recently was the Moriquendi Kingdom rekindled, by His Majesty Zakeris. Recent conflicts however, have driven the Avari away, being more conservative than ever. Elves of the Avari The King of the Avari and the Council Zakeris_The_Kind- (active) '''The 8th King of the Avari Elves. Originally found by Aduialion in the Western Wild Wood, Zakeris was rebuilding the ancient city of Arta Ilma, which where he hailed from. Aduialion welcomed Zakeris back into the Kingdom, and gave him the largest amount of land out of all the Avari, to build with. Zakeris did not hesitate to take the opportunity to make a splendid and wondrous city. After the many successions, Zakeris had made his way to the top, and his hard work, more or less paying off. Today, the Avari are more stable than ever, and are incre asing in activity weekly. With new laws and government, the Avari are seemingly growing. However, recent events and conflicts have led Zakeris to make grim decisions, and truly fulfill his position. '''supernick8 - (active) '''Originally Clan chieftain of the Hwenti Avari. He is now Lord of the Harutaurim Avari: South-eastern Forest Elves. A very old member of the order, one of Aventuras's first. Nick was involved in a lot of server history, and has always been at Aventuras's right side. A mysterious elf, one that is very secretive, he has been in the Avari longer than anyone can remember. Not many know what he has been through or what he has done. 'HAJ2001 - (semi active) '''Currently the oldest member in the Avari. He joined when theaaminecrafter was King of the Avari, before Aventuras' reign. He was then reinstated to the Penni Avari during Aduialion's reign, and now under Zakeris, he is the Lord of the Taurehravrim Elves. ''Harutaurim - Hwenti, Hisildi and Windan Clans 'Hiddukel - (inactive) '''Born in F.A 32, in an unknown Hisildi town. '''ManOfMiddleEarth - (active) '''Born in S.A 453, as a Harutaurim elf, in the realm of the Hwenti. ''Taurehrvarim - Kindi, Cuind, Penni and Kinn-lai Clans 'foxcatman - (inactive) '''Born in S.A 1123, as a Kindi Avar in the city of Karapolous. '''XCurufinweX - (inactive) '''Born in S.A 224, in a Khandish town Nurwe conquered. '''_thinking_ - (inactive) '''Born in S.A 344, at New Balcaras. Said to be an important of a secret and forgotten order.. '''Entity_Error - (inactive) '''Born in S.A 43, as a Cuind Avari in a town Carantaurost. '''RedSword12 - (inactive) '''Born in F.A 21, an elf from Lindon, that had conflict with certain leaders and chiefs. Explored the eastern reaches of Middle Earth, and found that the Avari Elves are still a people, and is welcomed into the forests of Moriquendi. '''Downward_Spiral - (active) '''Born in T.A 10, a Cuind Elf from Carantaurnost '''Y_Tho - (inactive) '''Born in F.A 554, an old Hwenti Elf from a city on the slopes of the Red Mountains, long since eroded and destroyed. ' vapour18 - (active) 'Born in T.A 554, a very young and lively elf of the Taurehravrim Avari, born in Mar-Tuilenda. ''Hisel-lai - Kinn-lai, Hisildi clans '''NinjaCreeper303 - (inactive) 'Born in Y.T. 2003 in an unknown Hisildi city. An old friend of Aventuras, and an old member of the Avari. At one point, the second Chieftian of the Hisildi, and another as King '''Kusark - (semi-active) '''Born in S.A 324, in Taurnosto. Former Kings '''Eol_ - ' First official King of the Avari, although some would argue SpeedySC was, Eol_ was said to truly unite the Avari under one banner for a considerable time, before the faction broke away. It's members rarely seen, if seen at all... '''theaaminecrafter - '''Said to be one of the greatest Kings of the Avari. After the disappearance of many Avari, this King revived them for quite some time, including raising Aventuras and supernick8, who become crucial later in the Avari. '''Aventuras - '''Another King that brought the Avari out of hiding, he was a good king, constructing Caras Moriquendi, and setting many laws, guidelines and structure that the Avari still follow today. '''Aduialion - '''Once again, brought the Avari out of hiding and inactivity. But, he got a lot of support and active players, at one point had ten active Avari. He also set out the Clan Chieftain system, the recruit guidelines, a lot of the building designs and rules. That is not to say, he did not stuff up, such as get kicked from the Mallorn Council, and almost be beaten by a rebel city state. '''supernick8 and Tuilindir - After Aventuras was King for a second time, he abdicated, due to the Khaganate, and went into hiding. He announced Tuilindir and Supernick8 as Kings. They, didn't do too much, other than almost sell Balcaras to Mordor. They didn't do anything bad, but the activity rates started to drop... Aventuras stepped in again and became King for a third time. NinjaCreeper303 - '''After Aventuras abdicated for a third time, NinjaCreeper was crowned King. He, like Tuilindir and Nick, hasn't done too much. Although, he has helped orchestrate the rise of the Avari, with the Kindi Clan becoming populous and active, once again. '''Zakeris_The_Kind The first few days as King, Zakeris was very pressured. He had a conflict with Arnor and Gondor, a fallen Kingdom, a poor people, and a limited supply of everything. He managed to pull the Avari out of this squabble, deal with Arnor and Gondor, organise trade deals, alliances, recruit, cities, and reworked the previous government, to a much simple and better system. Lands The Moriquendi Kingdom Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 3.40.03 PM.png The Moriquendi Kingdom consists of multiple states and provinces. These provinces each have a Baron/Captain, and will have a build. * The Province of Balcaras - 'Currently owned by HAJ2001, as it's Lord * '''The Province of Elerrina ' * 'The Land of the Penni - '''Where the current capital of the Avari Elves is located, which is named Arta Ilma II, after the first Arta Ilma in which Zakeris was born. Zakeris and JusBrod rule this area. * '''The Southern Forests of the Hisildi - ' * 'Bangcaras - '''A city state led by supernick8. Located on the slopes of the great Orocarni Mountains. * '''Eastern Palisor and Southern Uttermost East - '''While in these regions between the more renowned geographical regions, one can occasionally find a settlement of elves or the native men. For the vast lands North of Taurelen, the last desert, and the mountains of wind, as well as lands west of the wild woods, have remained quiet and untouched by advanced civilizations for years. However, as the Avari begin to build up the infrastructure of their kingdom, they plan to fill the space between. * '''Harudor - '''South of the mountains of wind lies the region of Harudor. Though it is under claim of the Avari, these lands are vast, and some of it even unchartered. In time, when more is learnt about this mysterious place, the Avari will begin to seek their interests in these lands. * '''Tol Rhûnear - '''This mysterious shrouded island is the Western-most territory of the Avari within Rhûn. Because they lie within the sea and hidden from view most of the time, the elves there live in relative peace. However, depending on situations, this allows them to be easily blocked from the home land. Cities 'Arta Ilma -''' Being built by Zakeris_The_Kind as the capital of the Penni Avari 'Mar-Tuilenda -' The capital of the Avarin Elves. 'Bangcaras -' Being built by supernick8, as the capital of the Hwenti. '''Balcaras - '''A waypoint build, that was an Easterling city, but taken by the Avari. The Law '''1.) '''For at any time, you reveal any locations of players to enemy, or neutral players without explicit permission, punishments will follow (can vary between demotion for 1 week, to being kicked from the faction). * '''1a. '''If you reveal any location of cities, bases or anything of the kind, to enemy, or neutral players without explicit permission, punishments will follow (can vary between demotion for 1 week to being kicked from the faction). '''2.) '''The King, Lords, Barons and Captains can call for a vote to demote a certain leader from his/her position. This person has to have at least 2 other supporters of his acquisition. The King will set a date for the vote, and that day will have a time in which players can vote. Once that time is over, no more votes shall be put in, and the decision will be made depending on that vote. * '''2a. '''The King himself can demote any he wishes, but has to have at least 50% of the council backing him. '''3.) '''Rebellious behaviour will not be accepted, and if any one shows signs of this, they will be questioned and depending on the suspicious, demoted or kicked from the faction. If there is contact from other factions and a rebellion, the members apart of the rebellion will be kicked immediately, and will be put on the Kill on Sight list. '''4.) '''A member must have the 'Avari', 'Hunter' or 'Elf' title if he/she is Avari, but must have unlocked the Avari title, and have been to Balcaras to be considered a full member. If a random, untrustworthy or unqualified player is added into the Avari, they will be questioned on who added them, and punishments may follow (can vary between demotion in fellowship to demotion for 5 days). * '''4a. '''If an enemy of the Avari are added into the fellowship, faction or discord, the person who added them will be kicked from the faction and depending on the enemy, will be put on the Kill on Sight list. * '''4b. '''If a banished member is added into the Avari fellowship, faction or discord, the person who added them will be kicked from the faction, and be banished along with the person he/she added. '''5.) '''All players that are not allied or personal friends with the Avari, are to be killed on sight if they enter our borders. Depending on the player, the items might be returned. No mercy shall be shown to those who intrude our borders. * '''5a. '''Players and factions that are exceptions to this rule are the following; The Republic of Lebennin, High Elves, Wood-Elves, Galadhrim, Wood-Men of Mirkwood, Dwarves of the Red Mountains, Near Harad, Grievous1138, Illuvitars_Bane, Lego_Army, MINISLINKY, Professor_Hunter, Vellisar. '''6.) '''Important Avarin builds ''must ''be built in a somewhat Avarin style of building. Personal bases or little forts are an exception, in which the player has freedom in what blocks he uses. '''7.) '''Killing Avari players with cold blood is considered Kin-slaying, and is not permitted unless it is an organised duel or shits and giggles. If out of cold blood, punishments will follow (can vary between banishment and being kicked from the faction). Kill on sight list Note: When a player is put on the KoS list here, it is not meant to be seen as insult to his/her faction. It is because he/she has done something to the faction, personally. Everyone that enters the borders of the Moriquendi Kingdom, shall be slain unless proven trustworthy. We will return items if we think that player is worthy. There are currently no players on our KoS list. Lore of the Avari (Tolkien) The '''Avari (Quenya: "unwilling"; or "the Refusers") were a branch of Elves that refused to make the Great Journey. When Oromë found the Elves that had awakened at Cuiviénen, he summoned them to come with him to Valinor. All the Minyar and most of the Tatyar were persuaded, along with some of the Nelyar, and followed Oromë into the west on the Great Journey. The rest, who dwelt furthest from the waters of Cuiviénen, and wandered in the hills, had not seen Oromë at his first coming, and knew only vague scary rumors of the Valar; lies of Melkor concerning Oromë and Nahar perhaps had a role. So they remained suspicious, or simply refused to depart from their own lands, and spread gradually throughout the wide lands of Middle-earth. Their population was composed of half of the Tatyar and one third of the Nelyar (one third of the Nelyar was still MUCH more numerous than half of the Tatyar, since the Nelyar were so numerous to begin with). According to a tradition, their leaders were Morwë of the Tatyar and Nurwë of the Nelyar. They were after known by the name "the Unwilling", because they refused the summons. According to the legends, Orcs may be descended by Avarin elves captured and currupted by Melkor. Initially the Avari stayed at Cuiviénen but many of them started to wander westwards. The Avari who finally went westwards, were mingled with the Nandor of the Vales of Anduin, Eriador and some reached Beleriand, mingling with the Laiquendi. The Avari who came from the Tatyar were unfriendly and jealous to the Noldor, their exalted kin, and accused them for arrogance. The Edain who traveled to the West met the Avari first of all the Elves, and were taught from them music and language, which influenced theirs. They probably taught them many of the basic crafts of civilization, though the craft of the Eldar surpassed that of the Avari even more than that of the Avari surpassed primitive Men. Some Avari after the end of the First Age started to mingle with the scattered Nandor beyond the Misty Mountains and they became hardly distinguishable from them, afterwards known as Silvan Elves. It is told that no Avari Elves were to be found west of the Misty Mountains during the late Third Age. Six tribes of Avari are mentioned in the Third Age, and their names are all cognates of the Primitive Quendian word Kwendî (the Speakers): Kindi, Cuind, Hwenti, Windan, Kinn-lai, Penni. '''There is however a 7th tribe only briefly mentioned by Tolkien called the '''Hisildi. These Avarin words actually did not mean exactly the same as their Quenya cognate Quendi, i.e. "Elves in general". They were the names that the Avari gave to themselves. Notes Tolkien; "They had evidently continued to call themselves *''kwendî'', 'the People', regarding those who went away is, the Eldar as deserters." The Avari were called Abari in Telerin; they were also called Moripendi (an equivalent of Quenya Moriquendi which referred to the Sindar as well). In Sindarin they were called Evair, Morben or Mornedhel. "The Avari were those Elves who remained content with Middle-earth and refused the summons of the Powers; but they and their many secret tongues do not concern this book," Tolkien wrote in an early version of the Appendix on languages that he was preparing for LotR. Does this mean that some Avari deliberately developed or even constructed new languages for the purpose of secrecy? But some Avarin tongues were evidently similar to the Eldarin ones: Felagund quickly interpreted the language of the people of Bëor, and one reason why he was able to do this was that "these Men had long had dealings with the Dark Elves east of the mountains, and from them had learned much of their speech; and since all the languages of the Quendi were of one origin, the language of Bëor and his folk resembled the Elven-tongue in many words and devices" Joining the Avari. 100 Dorwinion Alignment - 'This may be acquired by killing orcs at the Dorwinion Crossroads, or doing mini-quests for Dorwinion NPCS. '''Reach the Balcaras build - '''This does not take much time - all it requires is that you make it to the Rhun biome and fast travel to Balcaras, and follow the shared waypoint to the build. '''Be helpful, resourceful, and loyal - '''For the first three days upon getting these achievements above, you must be helping with the Balcaras build, or at least getting resources. Not required all the time, but when needed, you are ready for assistance. (Note, these are for full members, recruits only need to put their loyalty down and reach the Wilderland Biome). Rank '''King of the Avarin Elves - '''The reigning monarch of the Avari, has almost absolute power, who has a council to consult with, and a faction to run. Ideally, the King needs to be a high ranking Avar, but have little reputation on the server, so the identity of the Avari can stay neutral to all. Zakeris_The_Kind currently full fills this role. '''Lord of [''region] - '''A lord is a member of the council of the King, and a owner of land. Currently there are two lords; one for the Taurehravrim Avari, and one for the Harutaurim Avari. These two have a large say in the events that occur within the Avari. Morwe_Haldkan and supernick8 currently full fill these positions. '''Baron - '''The Baron is a position for an Avar that rules over a city or a town in a Lord's stead. The Baron is the more economic and building side of ruling a town. Currently, HAJ2001 is the Baron of Balcaras. '''Captain - '''The Captain is a position of an Avar that rules over a city or a town in a Lord's stead. The Captain is the more military and recruiting side of ruling a tower. Currently, Jusbrod is the Captain of Arta Ilma. Diplomacy '''Allies ''The Ireldar Elves - ''The alliance between the Moriquendi Kingdom and the Ireldar is a non-aggression pact, an offensive pact, and a defensive pact, signed by NinjaCreeper303 and Chordusia. ''The Dwarves of Forochel - ''The alliance between the Forochel Dwarves and Moriquendi Kingdom is a trade allinace, and a non-aggression pact, signed by Fletcher_Renn and LordBorin. Treaties Currently, there are no treaties between the Moriquendi Kingdom and any other people. Enemies ''The Khaganate of Rhun - ''These people are a longstanding enemy of the Avari, since the Moriquendi left the Khaganate. After reaching out, the people of Rhudel still believe that the Avari are their enemies, and declared as much. ''The Kingdom of Gondor - ''Since the resurgence of the Druedain, the Avari and many others have supported it's rebellion in Gondor. This suggests that the Gondorians and Avari Elves are at war. ''The Woodland Realm - ''Since Olgierd_ had supported Dale, Arnor and Gondor in their war declaration against the Avari, the other two have dropped the war, while the conflict between the Avari and Gondor ceased, due the support of the Druedain rebellion lifted. and instead vouched for peace. The Wood-elves however, are still at war with the Avari.Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Factions Category:Rhún